In the Rain
by MedliSage
Summary: Oneshot: What was L doing out there in the rain?


He stood in the rain, the water pouring down his face. He had been here a while already, and was totally soaked. He wasn't exactly sure why he'd come out here. He was never a big fan of the rain. However, he didn't feel like working on the Kira case right now. Though he wanted desperately to resolve it, Higuchi had been captured... but it definitely wasn't over. He knew there was another notebook out there... and he knew it was connected to Light Yagami, somehow... yes, he told others he was only 5 certain, but he was nearly completely sure that Light Yagami was, and is, Kira. He had no definite proof, though. That 13-day rule was the only thing... the only thing separating him from the truth.

He looked up at the sky. It was dark, very dark... like his past, like his present... like his future.

**In the Rain**  
_By MedliSage  
_

The sky looked like as it was the day he arrived at the orphanage he grew up in, Wammy's House. L recalled his first day there. He was only five or so. He didn't remember all that much – it felt like so long ago to him. He remembered the snow, the cold snow as he went in... Watari was with him, he knew that. The first days at the orphanage were still a blur to him though, and he did not give much effort in trying to recall them.

His years in the orphanage were... interesting, to say the least. He didn't have any real friends there, but many looked up to his genius. Watari took care of him, and he was quite grateful for that. He generally spent his time alone there, and as he got older Watari would bring him cases from the police that were marked as "unsolvable" – but L, within days, would swiftly mark the case as solved and put the criminal behind bars. He remembered meeting those two children – Near and Mello. He tried to spend time with all the kids at the orphanage, because he knew how hard it was for them. He liked most of them, but he loved Near and Mello. They spent most of their time together: L would take care of them, play with them, help them... the three were inseparable, despite Mello's constant bickering with Near. When he finally left that orphanage to become the world-renowned detective, he recalled how sad they were – he prided himself in being the only person able to read Near's emotions. Even some of the time he couldn't tell what that child was thinking... he gave a soft, inward laugh. Near, the boy who never went outside... always sitting at a puzzle. Mello... always trying to be number one. The two were so different, yet so alike.

People regarded him as "L," but to L it was nothing more than one of the dozens of aliases he used as a detective. L, Ryuuzaki, Eradlo Coil, Deneuve, Hideki Ryuuga... there were all the same, they were all his names. He often wondered himself about his "true" name. If someone were to write his name in the Death Note, what would they write to kill him? He shook of the thought. People seemed to regard him as "L," but to him all "L" was was the most influential of his many names. He looked down at himself. Not like it surprised him, but he noted his plain white shirt, jeans, and lack of socks. This was the same attire he wore everyday. Clothes didn't really matter to him, since he never went outside, and, more importantly, he didn't care what he wore, as long as it was comfortable.

He recalled the time after he left Wammy's House and lived in hiding with Watari. He solved cases after cases, all by himself. There was only one case he ever called for help on, and that was the BB Murder Cases in Los Angeles, a few years back. Of course, he didn't need much help – just that of Naomi Misora, Raye Penbar's late fiancé. He remembered that case, showing himself for the first time as "Ryuuzaki." It was an interesting case, overall. Misora was a good detective. He was somewhat put down by hearing of he sudden death months ago, straight after her husband was killed by Kira.

Kira... the Kira case... the only case L has ever dared to reveal himself as L to other people... the only time he's ever risked his life on a case. Kira... he claimed to be god, the new god of this world, and it bothered L that some childish sore loser could cause this much trouble, all around the world. Not that he wasn't childish and a sore loser, but at least he fought for justice. Kira's actions were evil. He believed that to be completely true. When he made that vow to himself after Kira killed Lind L. Tailor on TV, he meant it. He was going to find him and dispose of him, if it was the last thing he did.

Call it instinct, call it fear, call it whatever you'd like... but he knew... it was over. ...He had no proof... but his mind told him it was so. Light Yagami was Kira... and Light Yagami had found a way to kill him. That's all there was to it.

He shut his eyes. _...I've not lost, though... the rest merely lies with them..._

The rain picked up, pouring even harder. Not that he could become any more drenched. He heard a faint, faint rumble of thunder in the distance. A moment later, the _splash splash_ of wet footsteps, hushed by the roaring wind.

"Ryuuzaki... what are you doing out here?"

**The end  
**

A/N: o.O;; I dunno. Just a sudden idea I had. Yeah... er... reviews much appreciated... hope you enjoyed... (: I felt sad writing this. L, nooo... -sob-

L: I live on!

Me: YAY!! -fangirl tackle-hug-


End file.
